The objective of the Conference is to bring together a group of scientists consisting of leading investigators in the area of nutrient control of gene expression (including pre- and post-transcriptional events), plus nutrition scientists entering the field of gene expression. The Conference is t serve as a focal point to facilitate interaction between molecular biology and nutrition science researchers. The Conference will consist of eight platform sessions, two poster sessions, 5 discussion groups, and a summary panel discussion. The goal is to present a summary of state-of-the-art molecular biology techniques and their applications for obtaining information regarding the mechanisms by which specific nutrients regulated gene transnational events. Each participant will be requested to not only discuss their data but to also present an overview of the methods applied to obtain the data.